Comme quoi tout peut arriver!
by vaunie5962
Summary: Maintenant postée sur lmds, je peux donc mettre ici ma secret Santa fic pour Taco q ui demandait du fluffy. Donc voila. Slash bien sur. Beta'd par Aeris.


_Comme elle vient d'etre postee sur LMDS, je peux donc poster ici ma fic Secret Santa ici aussi. Pour Taco qui avait demande du fluffy sur SH/JW ou Moriarty/Lestrade: g fait au plus simple :_

Ah Noël, Noël, l'esprit de fête, l'esprit de joie et de bonheur. Les vitrines décorées, les cadeaux à chercher. Partager un dîner en famille avec les êtres aimés. Echanger les fameux cadeaux que l'on aura passés tant de temps à chercher. Sourire à ceux qui nous entourent et les remercier.

Très peu pour moi cette année !

En effet depuis que ma famille savait pour moi et Sherlock, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'on était bien acceptés. Catholiques comme ils sont ! Même si Sherlock était persuadé que leur bonheur derrière un semblant de vie bien rangé n'était que façade et cachait quelque chose de bien différent. Mais je ne souhaitais pas m'en mêler. Après tout, ma mère voulait me détester. Alors pourquoi je l'aiderais à régler ses problèmes avec mon père ? Cela pouvait bien sembler injuste et terriblement égoïste de ma part (on dirait bien que mon irascible amant était en train de déteindre sur moi !) mais je m'en fichais comme de l'an 40 !

Malgré ce que tout le monde pouvait penser, mon amant était quelqu'un de très tendre et attentionné. Me montrant de tant de façons différentes qu'il m'aimait sans avoir besoin de me dire les mots qu'il a encore très peu de fois osé me prononcer.

C'était tout simplement incroyable de voir comment un homme pouvait autant changer : passer d'une personne extrêmement désagréable et désintéressé en société… Pour se révéler être, dans l'intimité, un amant passionné, démonstratif… Et un homme assoiffé de plaisirs charnels. Oui je devais l'avouer, même si au début il jugeait cela inutile et une grande part de temps gâché, je lui avais appris à apprécier et maintenant… Il était devenu un être insatiable… Je n'allais pas m'en plaindas le moins du monde.

Et ce soir-là, c'est donc tous les deux dans notre logement de Baker Street que nous allions fêter notre premier Noël ensemble (le précédent ayant été gâché par Moriarty qui avait choisi de se manifester par de cruelles actions à nouveau.)

En sortant de mon cabinet, après avoir souhaité un bon Noël à Sarah, je pensai à tout cela, terminant mes pensées par la réflexion suivante : dans quel état allais-je trouver l'appartement en rentrant ?

Sherlock n'avait pas voulu acheter de sapin, malgré toute mon insistance, déplorant que cette fête n'avait plus rien à voir avec ces valeurs d'antan. Trop commerciale, trop de froufrous pour fêter la naissance d'une personne dont personne n'était sûre qu'il ait existé un jour.

Non Holmes n'était vraiment pas dans cet état d'esprit joyeux dans lequel je me trouvais moi-même. D'autant plus qu'aucune affaire intéressante ne s'était présentée à nous ces dernières semaines. Ce qui faisait qu'il avait passé les derniers jours à maugréer sur l'incompétence de Lestrade, à se plaindre de ce calme qui semblait s'être installé dans les rues de Londres à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année. Et pour ne pas rester inactif, il s'était remis à disséquer… Mains, doigts, petits animaux qu'il gardait bien au frais dans notre frigo depuis plusieurs semaines. Et même si j'en avais l'habitude, je pensais bien ne jamais m'y faire totalement.

Toujours perdu dans mes pensées, je remarquai à peine que je venais de dépasser notre immeuble. Je fis demi-tour et sortis ma clé. Une fois dans le hall, je reniflai pour distinguer la moindre odeur de décomposition qui pourrait se présenter à moi. Je fus agréablement surpris de n'en trouver aucune… Une très bonne chose !

Je passai devant Mme Hudson, qui me regardait avec un grand sourire et me souhaita un Joyeux Noël. Etrange, d'habitude quand Holmes était seul la journée, elle était généralement d'une humeur moyenne. Peut-être avait-elle reçu un colis de son fils ou attendait-elle quelqu'un, à juger par la tenue élégante qu'elle portait ? Je n'en savais rien et je m'en fichais un peu. Je lui rendais donc son sourire et ses paroles et me dirigeai d'un pas assez rapide à l'étage.

La porte ouverte, je fus totalement subjugué. Je me demandai même si j'étais bien chez moi.

L'entrée de l'appartement était décorée de plusieurs guirlandes et autres boules de Noël. Quelques bougies étaient déposées sur les meubles. Et une délicieuse odeur de poulet au curry vint me chatouiller les narines.

Tout en m'étonnant de ce qui m'entourait, je me dirigeais vers le salon. Le spectacle l'était encore plus : dans un coin du salon, se trouvait un sapin de taille moyenne, décoré de bleu et de rouge avec une guirlande clignotante. Un petit et un gros paquet se trouvaient au pied du sapin et un autre que je reconnus immédiatement en me disant que j'aurais du mieux le cacherétaient disposés.

La table basse était recouverte d'une nappe dorée et deux couverts dressés, avec au milieu un chandelier.

Et, dans son fauteuil habituel, se trouvait… Mon amant. Dans sa position habituelle. Les mains en dessous du menton, semblant plongé dans une grande réflexion, mais qui me regardait attentivement pour observer la moindre de mes réactions. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche à manches longues dont les deux premiers boutons étaient défaits et d'un pantalon noir (mon préféré, celui qui lui moulait si bien son magnifique postérieur.).

_« Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas Noël, tu me surprends Sherlock. »_

_« On va dire que l'ennui peut avoir des effets surprenants sur ma personne. Tu sembles tellement attaché à cette tradition que je trouve totalement stupide que je me suis dit que pour changer, j'allais faire un effort. »_

_« Et c'est… C'est… Toi qui as fait la cuisine ? » _

J'étais encore sous le choc de la réponse de mon amant qui, une fois de plus par des gestes, venait de prouver son amour en me préparant une petite surprise.

_« Un bon traiteur et Mme Hudson sont bien utiles, tu sais dans ce cas ! »_

On dirait qu'il n'a pas totalement changé finalement.

_« Et si on mangeait maintenant. On ne va pas laisser refroidir tout ça quand même ! »_

J'allais lui répliquer quelque chose mais il était déjà parti dans la cuisine chercher deux assiettes où étaient dressé du foie gras, accompagné de toasts bien grillés et d'une confiture aux oignons. Je me gardais du moindre commentaire, la parole m'étant rendue confuse devant tout ce qu'il avait fait encore une fois.

Nous mangêames dans un silence confortable, appréciant juste la compagnie de l'un l'autre, après avoir trinqué à notre santé et d'autres bonnes choses. Vint ensuite le délicieux poulet préparé par Mme Hudson et une bûche aux marrons.

Quand nous eûmes fini notre dessert, la bouteille de champagne était déjà à moitié vide et nous riions joyeusement. Une bonne humeur tellement appréciable et si rare que j'en appréciais chaque seconde. Il s'excusa (encore un fait très très très rare chez lui) pour m'avoir pratiquement envoyer paître ces derniers jours. Je lui répondis qu'avec cette soirée et ce qu'il avait préparé, il était très largement pardonné. Il me répondit d'un sourire chaleureux puis doucement, sa bouche s'avança vers la mienne, m'embrassant d'abord tendrement puis nous perdîmes rapidement le contrôle, écartant nos lèvres pour laisser nos langues s'entremêler dans un délicieux ballet endiablé. Minuit sonna alors !

_« Joyeux Noël John ! »_

_« Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Sherlock ! »_

_(…)_

Par les rideaux de la fenêtre de notre chambre, je pouvais apercevoir les toits enneigés de Londres et les premiers rayons de soleil. J'entendis des enfants rire et le choc de plusieurs boules de neige envoyées sur d'autres personnes. Et des petites colères d'adultes quand ils en recevaient sur leurs manteaux.

Noël était bien là ! L'ambiance était bien à la fête ! J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse avec la personne qui comptait le plus au monde pour moi aujourd'hui. Gladestone, mon premier cadeau, dormait aux pieds de notre lit dans son panier. Sherlock n'avait pas voulu de lui auprès de nous _(« Hors de question que cette boule de poils vienne nous coller toute la nuit ! ») _

J'avais suivi son ordre parce qu'évidemment, cette nuit, nous avions une bien meilleure chose à fêter que le réveillon. Je regardais nos deux mains enlacées sur le haut de mon torse alors qu'il dormait la tête posée sur mon épaule. Nos deux anneaux scintillaient fièrement avec la douce lueur qui passait à travers les rideaux.

Quand nous les avions échangés, il avait bien précisé qu'il ne voulait pas de grande fête, de grandes extravagances. Il avait jugé que ce moment était idéal pour le faire. Mais il n'avait pas omis d'ajouter que ce serait bien la première et dernière fois qu'on fêterait Noël comme cela.

Mais je savais qu'il avait aimé autant que moi cette soirée et qu'il serait prêt à recommencer l'année prochaine lorsqu'il nous faudrait célébrer notre premier anniversaire de mariage.

En attendant, je refermai les yeux avec un immense sourire sur mes lèvres et embrassais mon jeune mari dans les cheveux. Me demandant comment je pourrais rivaliser l'année prochaine…

_Fin…_

_Pfiou, j'ai bien eu peur de dépasser le quota imposé. Je l'ai respecté, 1480 mots me dit les statistiques. Je suis ouverte maintenant à toutes remarques, corrections. Pas de souci._

_Bonne soirée à bientôt !_


End file.
